As shown in FIG. 14, a static mop of the prior art is provided with a piece of disposable static paper which is attached to the press plate of the static mop for cleaning the floor and the like. The static paper is effective in cleaning the floor and is disposed of after use. The static mop is therefore a handy household item. Like other conventional floor cleaning devices, such as mop, sweeper and broom, the static mop is designed for only one purpose. In short, it is not economical to keep a variety of conventional floor cleaning devices which also take up much of the storage space.